como olvidarse de karin
by zholamale
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion marta de ricardo arjona Como olvidarse karin aquella stripper de la recoleta? Espero que sea de su agrado y le den la opotunidad a este one-shot Sasukarin :)


Había estado solo toda su vida, desde que aquel accidente le quito su familia, se las había arreglado, solo siempre: solo

Cantaba en la calle florida ¿Qué era él? Simplemente un forastero en buenos aires, que descubrió que la vida es un juego de azar Donde pierde el que gana

Sin rumbo fijo, sin saber donde lo llevaría el destino llego a gran buenos aires, aquel lugar conocido por el tango, la carne y bonitas mujeres

Solo llevaba una mochila, una guitarra y unos versos de Borges

**Sólo una cosa no hay.**

**Es el olvido.**

**Dios, que salva el metal, salva la escoria **

**Y cifra en Su profética memoria **

**Las lunas que serán y las que han sido. **

**Ya todo está.**

**Los miles de reflejos Que entre los dos crepúsculos del día **

**Tu rostro fue dejando en los espejos**

**Y los que irá dejando todavía. **

**Y todo es una parte del diverso**

**Cristal de esa memoria, el universo; **

**No tienen fin sus arduos corredores**

**Y las puertas se cierran a tu paso; **

**Sólo del otro lado del ocaso Verás los Arquetipos y Esplendores.(Borges) **

En aquella noche de luna, una dama de azul le pidió uno de Silvio

La complació con "rabo de nube"

Ella correspondió la melodía poniendo en el sombrero una propina en australes

el sonrió de lado Fue con la misma que al rato le invitaría un café

Si así de simple había sido, aquella mujer exótica le había fascinado desde ese momento le deseo como a ninguna otra

¿Cómo olvidarse de Karin?

Esa chica de un cabello peculiar y únicamente rojo , al igual que sus hipnotízantes ojos que podría confundir con unos hermosos rubís

Se había ido de canchero en halagos, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y le dijo

-"pibe tendrás que cuidarte" –altanera y decidida, tal y como era el

-¿de qué?-le dijo el de la misma manera, era bastante arrogante tanto como ella

-"de mi"-respondió con una gran sonrisa

Un taxista la esperaba en la esquina sin preguntar los llevo a un sitio de stripper

-¿estas segura?-le pregunto

-boludo aquí es donde laburo-le respondió bajando del auto después de el

El sonido, un peculiar lugar pequeño pero bastante recurrido

El, Sasuke Uchiha había estado en Estambul y en el Cairo en los tempuy, en parís y en malasia pero toda belleza fue poca después de ver en la pista a Karin sin ropa

¿Cómo olvidarse de Karin?

Aquella piba de la recoleta

Esa mujercita de apenas diecinueve años aquella chica que bailaba con pasión y delicadeza, enseñando su piel nívea y su perfecto cuerpo a cambio de aquella necesaria recompensa

Sin ninguna vergüenza, sin ninguna duda porque sabía de su belleza . . .

Juntos se fueron hasta rio, trabajaban en el mismo bar

Ella vendía su silueta y el tocaba la guitarra en una banda de blues

En ese momento ya eran algo más que amigos y aun así la relación crecía

Ambos un día llegaron hasta México, el cantaba en un bar de la zona rosa y ella seguía su anhelo de convertirse en una gran modelo

Y así era ella, su gran meta, su hermoso sueño por el que valía la pena verla luchar, su gran determinación que le hacía olvidar las vueltas que traía la vida y su sensual cuerpo del que se había hecho total mente adicto

Le había perdido las huellas en las vegas, el tío Orochimaru le cambio hasta el carácter y le agrego unas manías que iban desde el polvo hasta las pastillas ¿Cómo olvidarse de Karin?

Aquella piba de la recoleta

Si me dejo un par de huellas en el cuello

y en la vida

Como olvidarse de Karin…

No nunca podría olvidarse de ella, porque era única, especial exótica una en un millón al cual él había tenido el placer de conocer y tener en su cama, de compartir intimidad y algo mas

La última vez que la vio fue en un maldito estado de coma, le canto "rabo de nube" reacciono un instante y le dijo

**-"¿qué haces?" -**

**Como olvidarse de Karin **

**si además de su amante**

**fue su mejor amiga Como olvidarse de Karin… **

* * *

Bueno aclaraciones es obviamente inspirado o un songfic de la canción marta de arjona trate de no cambiarla mucho pero lo conté en tercera persona

Es un fanfic que hace mucho tenia ganas de hacer y ahora no se si quedo lo que esperaba

Soy argentina así que me llamo mucho la atención hacer una canción que hable de buenos aires (donde vivo) y como la canción no la cambie hay palabras que quizás no entiendan

Piba/e- es como chica o chico, mujer o hombre algo asi es para referisre en términos parecidos y es algo bastante conocido del vocabulario argentino

Jorge luis Borges es un escritor argentino que hacia breves ensayos, cuentos y poemas (no me juzguen pero no se mucho de el)

Rabo de nube es una canción de un cantante Silvio la cual me gusto la letra pero no me encontré en el ritmo

Laburo es trabajo XD

Boludo, se supone que es un insulto pero actualmente es algo que caracteriza argentina y es amistoso es como che boluda podes venir a tomar algo (así le decís a una amiga depende la confianza)

Recoleta- en si es un lugar conocido por un gran cementerio donde hay muchos famosos, yo fui y las historias son maravillosas (es feo decirlo) pero en verdad es un lugar que me dio miedo pero me gusto demasiado, pero no se mucho de la recoleta pero se me hace que es un lugar conocido por "cabarets" y "prostíbulos" (suena feo pero es la realidad no?) aunque en interne no salió nada

Bueno son todas las aclaraciones y creo que bueno al menos lo intente, se me hace triste porque es basada en hechos reales y yo no quería que muera quizás por eso no la extendí a parte que no se puede extender demasiado la canción ya lo cuenta todo Por alguna extraña razón yo no escribo, ni hablo así y siento que estoy perdiendo mi orgullo patrio? Bueno se me hace demasiado diferente aun así no me avergüenzo de ello solo que no lo uso para escribir fanfic para que tengan un lenguaje entendible para todos Espero que les guste y no cuesta nada dejar un review ¿no? Aunque sea para decirme fue feo jeje


End file.
